


Небо на плечах

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Drama, Evil Tony Stark, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Как не рухнуть в пропасть, когда вся твоя жизнь оказывается ложью, а держаться больше не за что?





	Небо на плечах

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер вселенной Марвел и фильма “Сквозь снег” (для понимания, чёпроисходит, необходимо знать оба канона). Стив Роджерс в роли Кёртиса, супериор!Тони Старк в роли Уилфорда, Ник Фьюри в роли Гиллиама, Питер Паркер в роли Эдгара, Баки Барнс в роли Баки Барнса.  
> ООС, подразумевается смерть основного персонажа, упоминается смерть второстепенных персонажей и каннибализм.
> 
> Спасибо [Мусику](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik) за бетинг.

У Тони Старка горячие карие глаза, и это сбивает с толку. Стив почему-то всегда думал, что они у него серые и холодные, как небо за окнами поезда — небо, которое он не видел годами. А ещё Старк молод, едва ли старше сорока, и это странно тоже. Сколько же ему было лет, когда?.. У него невообразимо дорогой костюм, начищенные до блеска ботинки, рукава белоснежной рубашки небрежно закатаны до предплечий. Аккуратная бородка, слегка резковатые жесты и улыбка на самой грани безумия.  
  
Старк красивый, как сам дьявол, но его слова страшнее, чем всё, что дьявол мог бы когда-либо сказать. Дьявол — жалкая, беспомощная страшилка старого мира, где он теперь? А Старк — вот он, сидит напротив, улыбается, режет аппетитно пахнущий стейк и пьёт вино. Стиву кажется, что его сейчас стошнит.  
  
— Сегодня же Новый Год, — говорит Тони Старк и протягивает Стиву хрустальный бокал, в котором плещется вино цвета крови. А может, и сама кровь. — Выпей со мной, Стив. Ты знаешь, много лет я отмечаю Новый Год в одиночестве, и это так тоскливо. Моя верная Пятница, конечно, всегда со мной, но можно ли её считать приятной компанией? Брось, ты же её видел — всегда серьёзная, всегда молчаливая. Тоска, да и только, — Старк кивает на мрачную рыжую девицу, которая, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом, не меняя положения и, кажется, даже не моргая, держит направленный на Стива автомат. Можно было бы подумать, что она не живой человек вовсе, но… это ведь невозможно?  
  
Стив не двигается с места, и Старк, легко пожав плечами, ставит бокал обратно на стол и продолжает с аппетитом уплетать жареное мясо. Стив уже не помнит, какое оно на вкус, зато очень хорошо помнит, какова на вкус плохо прожаренная человеческая плоть. Вот что они ели восемнадцать лет назад, пока Старк тут наслаждался стейками, — человеческую плоть. А потом — протеиновые батончики, все оставшиеся годы.  
  
Женщину лучше обнимать двумя руками, говорил Фьюри. Чтобы задушить человека, тоже нужны две руки. Жаль, пуля окажется быстрее.  
  
— Я давно к тебе присматривался, Стив Роджерс, — снова начинает Старк, указав в его сторону вилкой с нанизанным на неё кусочком мяса. — Фьюри, старый лис, не ошибся, у тебя действительно есть потенциал.   
  
Старк говорит о том, что людей в поезде стало больше, чем можно прокормить, что для выживания человечества как вида необходимо уничтожить половину или больше, о том, как они с Фьюри сообща тщательно продумывали “Восстание Роджерса” — один с головы поезда, другой с хвоста, — и он, Стив, разыграл всё как по нотам.  
  
— Трудно было всё предусмотреть, веришь? Всё и не получилось, но главное — что в итоге вышло именно так, как задумывалось. Система подсказок была моей идеей, Фьюри был против, но я настоял — недаром же я всегда обыгрывал его в шахматы. Я давно за тобой наблюдаю, Стив, и знал, что ты всё поймёшь правильно и доберёшься сюда живым. Как Гензель по хлебным крошкам. И вот ты здесь, добро пожаловать. Можешь не верить, но я действительно рад, что у тебя получилось.  
  
Старк улыбается, не сводя с него взгляда. Стив мотает головой, по-прежнему отказываясь верить его словам. Потому что это не может, не может быть правдой. Он слишком хорошо помнит, что было восемнадцать лет назад: безумные оскалы людей, в чьих глазах оставалось мало человеческого, и крики: “Отдай мальчишку!”, и плач вцепившегося в него ребёнка. Мать того была уже мертва, и теперь голодные люди, уже почти дикие звери, пришли за сыном. Потому что детская плоть, говорили они, вкуснее, чем у взрослых.  
  
Тогда Стив понял, что, наверное, это конец, потому что их с Баки было только двое, и всего оружия — подобранный где-то металлический штырь да маленький нож — Баки им очень гордился, говорил, отцов подарок, — но много ли так навоюешь? А у них были ножи и топоры, их было много, и они были голодны. Голодны,  _как звери_. У двух семнадцатилетних подростков против них не было шансов.   
  
Вот тогда-то, когда Стив задвинул мальчишку за спину, напоследок до боли стиснул пальцы Баки и попрощался с жизнью, и появился он. Стив своими глазами видел, как Фьюри поднял над головой собственную окровавленную руку, как протянул этой толпе, зверям в человечьих шкурах, и сказал: “Ешьте! Ешьте, раз вы так голодны!”. Толпа замешкалась, заволновалась, люди начали опускать ножи и топоры, кто-то уже попятился назад… Это стало как катарсис. Будто все вдруг очнулись от кошмара и ужаснулись собственным делам. Многие тогда пожертвовали руками и ногами, и Баки в их числе. Стив тоже хотел, но первый удар вышел смазанным, а потом Баки — бледный как смерть, с дико горящими глазами, с парой потёков крови на щеке, — удержал его руку:   
  
— Нет, Стиви, не надо. Лучше пусть хоть у одного из нас будут обе руки, а то вдруг война, а мы не готовы.  
  
И Фьюри, каким-то образом оказавшийся рядом, кивнул согласно и сказал:   
  
— Слушай друга, пацан, он дело говорит. Да и к тому же женщину лучше обнимать двумя руками, поверь моему опыту.  
  
Баки запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
  
Того мальчишку зовут Питер, и он жив — Стиву хочется верить, что жив. Кто-то должен был остаться позади после резни в тоннеле, и Питер вытянул короткую соломинку. Когда Старк отдал приказ об истреблении, Питер стал последней надеждой для оставшихся в третьем классе, и Стив верит, что тот сможет что-нибудь придумать. Он всегда был умным и изобретательным.  
  
А вот Баки мёртв — остался в тоннеле с ножом в спине. И Фьюри мёртв, Стив видел сам, как его застрелили в упор. А Стив жив, и сидит за праздничным столом перед тем, по чьей вине всё это произошло, и слушает его дикий, безумный… страшно правдивый рассказ. Слушает и не хочет верить, но не верить не может.  
  
Фьюри — человек, никогда не думавший о себе, спасший однажды Стива от верной смерти, — просто не мог так с ним поступить. С ними. Там, за пределами этой сюрреалистично тихой и обманчиво мирной каюты, обставленной с безупречным изяществом, прямо сейчас по приказу Старка умирали люди. Люди Стива, доверившиеся ему. Он должен был привести их к свету — а привёл на убой. Считал себя освободителем, а был всего лишь марионеткой в руках двух ублюдков, почему-то решивших, что могут распоряжаться чужими судьбами.  
  
Одному из них Стив верил всю жизнь, считал отцом и учителем — и тот предал его. Второй прямо сейчас смотрит яркими карими глазами и, взяв за запястье, тянет вперёд — к вечному двигателю, настоящему чуду, спасшему человечество восемнадцать лет назад. А может, и это ложь: Стив теперь не знает, чему в этом вывернутом наизнанку мире можно верить.  
  
— Ты же видел, на что способны люди, если их оставить без присмотра, — говорит Тони Старк. Его тёплые сильные пальцы всё ещё сжимают запястье, и Стиву хочется завершить начатое когда-то и отрубить-таки себе руку. — Ты  _был_  там, Стив, ты всё это знаешь, и поэтому ты нужен мне. Теперь, когда Ник погиб, мне нужен кто-то, кто разделит со мной нелёгкое бремя власти, и кто, если не ты — первый человек, вошедший сюда за все восемнадцать лет?  
  
Кто же всё-таки хочет спасти человечество — возомнивший себя богом безумный гений Тони Старк, считающий, что для того, чтобы спасти, нужно перебить половину? Или затерявшийся в наркотическом бреду Нам, который хочет взорвать двери поезда и выйти в ледяной внешний мир? А может, оба пути ведут к погибели, может, выбор только в том, умереть от пули палача или замёрзнуть насмерть в снегу.  
  
Тони Старк смотрит на него жадно, горячо. Стив содрал бы с себя этот взгляд, если бы мог. Свернул бы Старку шею, если бы мог, потому что у того на руках больше крови, чем у самого Стива — по локти, не отмоешь. Но он не может даже пошевелиться, и дело не в направленном на него дуле автомата — умереть Стив давно уже не боится, разучился и сам не заметил, как. Ему кажется, что на плечи разом опустили целый мир, и он теперь, как атлант, должен держать его и не уронить. Все, кого он знал и любил, погибли, чтобы он оказался здесь, в логове дракона, — ради чего? А Старк всё смотрит, поглаживая его запястье большим пальцем, и у него в глазах — бездны, потому что он ведь тоже, тоже держит на плечах мир, понимает вдруг Стив, и осознание это бьёт больнее, чем смерть Баки, больнее, чем предательство Фьюри.  
  
Стиву кажется, что он падает, как Алиса в кроличью нору, и вокруг темно, и воздух становится вязким, таким, что невозможно дышать, и…  
  
— Стив! — откуда здесь Йона, почему, что ей надо?  
  
Она отчаянно протягивает к нему руку, а потом вдруг падает на колени и скребёт ногтями гладкий пол, и вот тогда Стив тоже слышит…   
  
Вечный двигатель в конце концов не такой уж и вечный, да? Ещё один обман в череде бесконечных обманов. Двигатель вечен, детали изнашиваются… детали. Дети, господи боже, детали — это  _дети_. Сколько бы прожил Томми, не найди его Йона?..   
  
Старк отпускает наконец его руку, и в его карих глазах, когда он мимолётно смотрит на Томми, мелькает что-то… тоскливое, но Стив уже знает ответ на все свои вопросы. Этот ответ был оплачен кровью — кровью Баки, и Тани, и Эндрю, и всех тех, кто умер там, в туннеле, под топорами палачей, и тех, кого застрелили в упор, посчитав лишними и недостойными жизни.  
  
Когда он бросает Йоне последнюю спичку и кричит: “Давай!”, Старк смотрит на него и смеётся весело и горько, и улыбка у него почти… человеческая, полная сожаления и тепла, но это уже неважно. Ничего больше не имеет значения. Стив вряд ли увидит новый рассвет, а вот Йона, Томми, Питер — увидят. И построят другой мир, другую жизнь — с чистого листа. Новый мир родится в пламени и на Новый Год, как символично. Кто бы мог подумать.  
  
Стив в последний раз смотрит на Старка и закрывает глаза. Под веками расцветает пламя.


End file.
